


Like Papa, Like Daughter

by ladyoneill



Series: Shadows Of The Moon: Full Moon Ficlets [33]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, Forced Bonding, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wakes up alone and finds Peter hovering outside their six week old daughter's door...listening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Papa, Like Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fullmoon_ficlet prompt "eavesdropping". This wasn't what I planned--well, I didn't plan anything, just figured it would be an angstfest with Lydia or Derek overhearing something bad between Peter and Stiles. Instead you get happy family fluffiness. IDEK

"What are you doing?" Stiles asks through a yawn. He'd awakened a few minutes earlier to find his mate missing, and followed him into the hall to the door of the nursery.

Peter has this peaceful look on his face as he rests one hand on the door. "Listening."

"To..?"

"Her breathe."

While he thinks this is about the most adorable thing Peter's done yet, he has to tease. "So, when she's older, will you listen to her phone calls about the boys she's dating?"

"Boys? There will be no boys."

Stiles snorts. "Creeper." Draping himself against Peter's back he rests his chin on one shoulder and wraps his arms around his waist, fingers fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt. "What does she sound like to your wolfy ears?"

"She snores. Just a tiny little whistle of sound. Maybe we should have Deaton examine her sinuses." 

"Hate to tell you this, but you snore, too."

Peter ignores that, leaning closer to the door while Stiles stays plastered to his back, yawning and stroking his stomach in half-hearted attempts to distract him back to bed. Daddys both need to sleep during those rare times Lily's asleep as well. "Maybe she needs her tonsils removed."

"Peter we're not having a vet operate on our six week old daughter." Since Stiles knows Peter's not really serious he doesn't get defensive and overly protective. He's actually both amused and awed. Peter's love for Lily is so strong and fierce. "Anyway, she's a werewolf. I doubt her sinuses are a problem. As I said, _you_ snore."

"I do not."

Silently laughing against his mate's back at his indignation, he tries to pull him away from the door, back to bed, because...

A quiet mewling cry comes from the nursery, quickly growing louder, and Stiles sighs and pulls away from Peter. "I'll go fix a bottle," he says tiredly.

"No, it's my fault you're awake. You're exhausted. I'll feed her and get her back to sleep."

"It's my turn."

Opening the door, Peter turns and gives Stiles a smile that makes him weak in the knees because it's so full of caring and it's a look he never expected to see. Reaching out the older man cups the younger's cheek and leans in for a kiss. "There are no turns, darling. I'm much more awake. Go back to bed."

Stiles yawns again, then nods, before turning back to their room as Peter goes into the nursery. He overhears the big bad Alpha rumbling in that way that always soothes their daughter, and he stops to listen.

"That's a good girl, Lily. Let me change your diaper and we'll get you a nice, warm bottle, and then papa will sing you back to sleep, okay?" He continues to talk nonsense and rambling short comments about everything which makes Stiles just melt, until finally Peter says, "And when you're older, you tell daddy that papa doesn't snore, okay?"

Stuffing a fist against his mouth to hold in his laughter, Stiles trips his way back to bed.

Truth be told, he kind of likes the growly snores. They make him feel safe.

They remind him that he'll never be alone.

End


End file.
